


One Mind

by wynnebat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Dubious Morality, Established Finn/Rey, Getting Together, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Not Star Wars: The Last Jedi Compliant, Pining, Rey Kenobi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo takes Han's offer, but the rest of the Resistance aren't quite as sold on the idea. Rey and Finn take two months to make up their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I came out of the movie theater shipping a totally different OT3...

Two months passed after the destruction of the Finalizer before Kylo Ren came onto Finn's radar again. He'd been busy. Training in proper flight techniques with some other newbies under Poe's energetic and incredibly tiring direction took nearly more out of him that Storm Trooper training had. And in the meantime, Rey'd gone to the middle of nowhere and back, dragging back a man Finn had still been a little convinced was a myth. With their work and the new relationship between him and Rey forming (and his constant happiness, because it was hard to think of anyone else with Rey right there), Finn hadn't really cared what Kylo was up to.

Even though he'd taken Han's offer and returned with them to the new Resistance base, Kylo had too much to make up for in Finn's eyes for him to be able to look at him with anything other than hatred. So he hadn't actually cared about how isolated Kylo was on the base. Few people other than his parents interacted with him, and the few attempts made by his peers had been met with scorn on Kylo's part.

It was only as he and Rey were eating in the dining chamber that Finn finally started caring, just a little bit. Rey'd glanced at Kylo, sitting alone at a table, scowling at the world, and Finn's eyes had followed her gaze.

"It's his own fault," Finn said through a mouthful of food. Swallowing, he added, "Jazzy asked if he wanted to join them. So did Eon. And the rest aren't into eating with a former Darth Vader wannabe even if he's Han and Leia's kid, but they're not mean to him or anything."

Rey nodded, but she still looked deep in thought.

She was totally scheming, Finn thought, and there was really only one possibility. With a sigh, he stood and gathered his plate, silverware, and drink.

"You coming?" he asked, grinning when she looked at him in surprise.

"Thanks, Finn," Rey said, giving him a one-armed hug as she grabbed her things. "I know what loneliness does to a person, and it's nothing good. Even if he thinks he wants to be lonely, he did choose our side..."

"More ties'll make him more loyal, I guess," Finn added, trying to convince himself that he really truly wanted to make friends with Kylo Ren of all people. And that his girlfriend, who'd been mind-Forced by the man, was the driving force behind it.

The closer they walked, the more antisocial Kylo looked. He'd all but pulled out a handbook; with that scowl, those expressively antagonistic hunched shoulders, and the slight glare, Kylo looked like he was a prisoner instead of a more or less willing Resistance member. Finn had watched him join their side. He knew about the supposed fight between good and evil that Kylo was going through. (Personally, he just thought the man was just crazy, but people more Force-sensitive than he was believed the guy, so he didn't say anything.)

Kylo only looked up from his meal when Finn and Rey sat down across from him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I wouldn't mind some tastier rations," Finn said. He was pretty sure you weren't supposed to just out and say you wanted to be friends with someone. He didn't know much about friendship—his two closest friendships had mostly been by accident—but there was probably some way to do this. He looked over at Rey for help.

"We want to be friends," Rey said.

That worked, Finn decided. "Yeah, that too."

Kylo looked a lot more attractive when he lost his scowl, something Finn failed to ignore when Kylo looked at them with surprise.

"You both have terrible taste, then," Kylo replied.

They did, Finn thought, looking over at Rey. Rey, who watched Kylo with something in her eyes, something Finn'd only seen when she looked at intricate machinery. She wanted to pick Kylo apart, to slot his missing bits back into place, to make him human again. His parents did, too, but they were going to try to do it gently. Finn knew his girlfriend; Rey didn't have the patience for that. She was probably going to bludgeon the man onto the straight and narrow path, he thought with a sigh, and started to prepare himself for it. He doubted he could forget all that Kylo had done; there was so much blood on his hands, even if he'd never killed anyone directly, which Finn doubted. But if Rey could think of him as something other than a murderer, so could he. He trusted her in flight, in love, and in this, too.

"Don't worry, we know," Finn told him. "Still here, though."

Under the table, Finn took Rey's hand in his. She was smiling brightly when she turned to him, and he kissed her just because he could, because she wanted him to. She didn't look at him with that same curiosity, and Finn was alright with that. He didn't want to be complicated. He wasn't the type to worry himself over decisions or good and evil. He left that to people like Rey and Kylo. Above all, Finn knew himself.

So he met Kylo's gaze, saw a shadow of jealousy there, and smiled at him, too. If Rey wanted this, he was going to make it happen. Whatever it ended up being, because he wasn't sure his girlfriend had only friendship in mind, and the flickering attracting inside him wasn't nearly as platonic as he wished it was.

And at least wherever this led, he'd have Rey by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Before changing sides, Kylo hadn't remembered his mother as a general. He'd known she was, of course; it was hard not to, when Leia Organa was the woman who'd thwarted so many of the Supreme Leader's plans. And, as he rose in the ranks of the First Order, his own plans. But to his young self, she'd only been a mother. Sometimes distant, sometimes far away, but a mother all the same. It was a surprise to see her give orders to soldiers with the same voice she'd once ordered him to go to bed on time with, only with a much higher compliance rate.

From him now, too, because when the general ordered one to join her for tea, one didn't say no. In all honesty, Kylo hadn't wanted to say no. After so many years, he wanted to know Leia as more than only a mother or a general. And months of teatimes later, he thought he was getting there.

Leia was, as he'd found out, awfully nosy.

"I've heard you've made some friends," Leia said, her smirk nearly hidden behind her teacup.

Kylo was already scowling—her last line of inquiry had been if he had left behind anyone special in the First Order—but he tried to deepen his scowl all the same. "I'm twenty-eight, please resist acting like you've successfully arranged a playdate." A thought arose at his words. " _Did_ you set this up?"

Finn and Rey weren't exactly intelligence agents. They were brilliant in their own ways, but an order for undercover work, especially during their personal time, probably wouldn't have flown. Still, the thought made him uncomfortable.

The feeling only eased when Leia said, "Only in that it's not an accident that the three of you have been working together frequently lately."

Leia was immune to his glare, the same one that had even made Hux pause. It even seemed she found amusement in it.

"Really, Ben, would you expect me to discourage you forming personal connections, when you've always had so very few?"

"I do miss one thing about the Order: no one knew anything about my past." Especially his embarrassing childhood, but even his parentage had been a secret to all except the highest levels of the Order.

"You were always such a lonely child. Finn understands you, and Rey, she's as charming as her grandfather, once she lets herself. And she has his luscious hair," Leia said, fondly. "In his youth, Obi-Wan was quite an attractive man, or so holographs tell me."

Kylo coughs down his tea. "Mother."

"I don't think it will ever get old, to hear you call me that," Leia said. "I wasn't the best one—"

"Don't," Kylo interrupted, before she could say more. "You and Han—you were often distant. Geographically, in his case, professionally in yours. But my choices are mine, not a result of your own."

There were some things he would never say to his mother; that his words weren't only to assuage her guilt, but something else.

He regretted the darkness, the evil acts he'd done. No amount of Resistance missions and intelligence sharing now would make up for his life. But he'd chosen a path and walked it, found out what lied beyond his mother and father and uncle telling him _no_. He knew the world so much better than he would've, had he stayed on the side of the Light. He found his own light without being born into it, without the never-straying conviction the rest of his family held. And, he knew himself. He'd won the battle inside himself.

Kylo didn't have much to be proud of, but he had that.

Her hand was warm over his own as Leia said, "I'm proud of you for coming back."

It made something in him warm to know he had it, despite everything. Their meeting ended soon after. Emotional conversations were simply too tiresome, Kylo had realized quickly into his stay at the Resistance, and he'd found his mother felt the same way. Genetics, perhaps.

His feet led him down a familiar path down the corridor, toward the small wing reserved for the general's family. Once there, he turned toward Rey's room, but slowed his pace as he glimpsed his friends caught up in each other through the open door.

Modesty wasn't much of a concept on Jakku, nor was it encouraged in Stormtroopers. He'd never given it much thought before, but now, Kylo sighed as he came upon his friends making out on a couch yet again, in full view of anyone who might come by. It wasn't a gentle, chaste kiss the two of them were sharing; not from the moan Finn let loose as Rey rocked into him from her seat on his lap.

Kylo wanted to leave almost as much as he wanted to stay. He wasn't the most experienced with friendship, but he knew the tightness in his chest, the way he wanted to see just how Rey's lips would taste, how Finn's arms would feel around him, weren't the signs of friendship.

Kylo blamed the two of them, the fierce and unyielding people that Rey and Finn were. They built a house in a corner of his soul he'd thought long lost, and now there was nothing he could do to get them out. Force have it, he'd tried. He wasn't a good man; he'd insulted them and ignored them. But after that first week, he yielded to the fact that they were going to be his friends. And then months later, they actually were, but that wasn't all he felt towards them.

It was stupid, this intense want. Stupid to wish he'd met Finn earlier, before Rey, when Finn was still a Storm Trooper. Or that he'd met Rey on Jakku, before Finn had ever held her hand. He didn't even know which of them he wanted more, because his wanting was so caught up in them, such a tornado of confusion and lust (and something he refused to call love, even if it was only the seeds of it).

He wasn't a stranger to sex, nor to groupings of three. Even when they hated each other, he and Hux and Phasma often rotated through each others' beds, occasionally all falling in the same one. It was the only way they could have consistent sexual partners without it seeming like favoritism; they all knew thoroughly well that no favoritism was going to grow from the dislike they had for each other, but it wasn't the same for the other ranked officers.

He knew how it could work between himself and Rey and Finn. Just as he knew it would never actually be.

Kylo was about to leave when the two finally broke apart, looking toward him with dark eyes and reddened lips.

"Stop lurking and come on over," Finn said, motioning to the couch. "We've already got a game of xiv set up."

"I wasn't lurking," Kylo replied. "I wasn't sure if an interruption was welcome, that's all."

"You're always welcome," Rey told him, her voice soft but serious. She disentangled herself from Finn, finding a spot on a nearby cushion. Close enough to rest their hands together, but far enough that Finn wouldn't be able to see her cards. Rey took xiv almost as seriously as love.

Kylo knew she didn't mean it in the way he wished she did, but for just a small moment, he believed it. And then he crossed the room, settled down at one side of the triangular board game, and pushed all his sexual frustration into winning the game.

Rey still won. Sharing a look with Finn, Kylo was positive that she was cheating with the Force, but couldn't do a thing to prove it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was supposed to be a regular supply run. The only reason the three of them all went was the feeling of being stifled on the Resistance base. It wasn't a bad place, the base, and it was better than Jakku by far. But endless training with Luke had started wearing Rey down—it had already worn Kylo down, and he was happier escaping for what he termed as flight simulation training with Finn—and Finn had about had enough of manuals and meticulous flight training.

They'd jumped at the thought of an easy mission that would get them out of the base for two weeks. Rey had even brought along a magnetized xiv board to play during the flight.

A week and a half later, they found themselves running from Supreme Leader Snoke of all people.

"I'm blaming you!" Rey yelled at Kylo, grabbing his arm as Finn grabbed hers.

"Your Force signature is even stronger than mine!" Kylo yelled back.

Rey glanced behind them and Snoke was just _gliding_ after them, along with ten First Order officers right behind him. Thunder, she was only a little under a year trained. Even with Kylo's help in addition to Luke's, she hadn't gotten that far.

"The forest," Finn shouted, tightening his grip.

Rey nodded. If they found a place to hide, to maybe lose at least a couple fully trained soldiers that were shooting at them...

One blaster hit way too close, but they managed to get into the safety of the trees and further into the forest, hiding in a copse of trees and keeping an eye out for their would-be killers.

There was barely a sound when the first officer found them. Rey whipped around, stumbling backwards to avoid a blow. But at three on one, the battle ended before she could strike, Finn and Kylo knocking the officer down from both sides. With one last glance between all three of them, they came to the same conclusion: it was time to go on the offensive.

 _Nine,_ Kylo said through the Force bond they'd managed to create.

Rey grit her teeth and put her swordsmanship skills to use. _Eight_.

Seven through five were harder, but eventually they found themselves together again in a clearing.

"I got three," Finn said, glancing around.

"Just one left."

"And Snoke," Kylo added grimly. "I don't sense him at all."

"He might've left. Hot lunch date or something." But Finn didn't lower his blaster.

Rey took one deep breath. And then she took another, and another, free-falling into the Force. She didn't have time for the proper meditation. The quick and dirty method would have to work. She pushed through the other energies on the planet, searching for the man she knew had to be nearby.

Slowly, she turned to her left and opened her eyes to the area that would soon no longer be empty.

"Five minutes," Finn murmured from beside her, and took her hand in his.

Rey took nearly that long to clear her mind of the Force enough to say, "He's coming towards us. He'll be here soon."

"You want to take him?" Kylo asked.

Rey looked to the Force for guidance, but the Force was cold and tainted with Snoke's presence here on the island. She'd learned on Jakku to never fight against a sandstorm, to strategize and leave the enemy for another day, but Snoke wasn't a force of nature. He was just a man. One they could, maybe, beat. Jakku hadn't taught her to be reckless. That was all on her.

"We can do it," she told them, not letting her voice tinge with even the slightest doubt.

And that was good, because within moments, Snoke appeared through the trees. Rey remembered seeing him in Kylo's head, a shadowy, looming figure, but in person he was grotesque. Not as much on the outside—he was not handsome by human standards, but human standards are hardly most of the galaxy's concern—but inside, in the way he poisoned the very Force that met his skin. He was _wrong_ , and even if he ever tried to hide it, Rey could see the terrible things he's done by the way they clung to his presence.

Snoke was the first to speak. His voice was quieter than she'd imagined, and worse for it. "Rey. I had hoped you'd chose a better path than dying here."

Rey grit her teeth. "Thanks for the concern."

But his eyes, completely pupil-less and white as snow, turned to Kylo. Rey wanted to shield him from Snoke's eyes, to keep her friends from this, but it wasn't up to her.

"Kylo Ren. Or do you go by Ben now?"

"Just Kylo, thanks. It's about the only thing I kept."

"Rage, too," Snoke said, gliding closer. "Do you really think I can't feel it? Or your precious Rey? There's still so much of it inside you. You'll never be a Jedi."

"Somehow, I don't really mind."

"And of course, FN-2187."

"I ditched the name I got, too, in case you haven't heard."

Rey doubted it, because by now, the whole galaxy knew. Finn was the Stormtrooper who grew a conscience in a place as morally barren as Jakku was dry.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?"

"Yes," Rey said, and it was a truth and a lie and a promise.

Snoke pulled out his lightsaber, a large, heavy thing that made Rey's look slender in comparison. Light as red as blood shone from its base, shining into the sky farther than Rey could see. It was impressive, but she didn't look for long, because too soon she had to dodge Snoke's first attack. Kylo dodged with her and Finn went into the other direction, where he was faced with the war cry of the remaining officer.

Rey was vaguely aware of Kylo aiding them each in turn, flitting from each battle with an ease that spoke of his long years of training. Rey envied him; she had the Force, and it came easier to her than it did to her friend, but she did not have the same instincts to fall back on when the Force failed her. And it would, that had been Luke's first and most important lesson. Somewhere down the line, the Force would fail her, and she would have to learn to live without its help. Here, inside the poisoned Force, with Snoke's mind so close to hers, the Force was a weak thing indeed.

Snoke towered over her, his thrusts and parries strong as he sought out her weaknesses. Rey tried to find peace inside battle, confidence inside chaos. Snoke was huge; that only meant the thump would be louder when he fell.

There was a cry; it turned Snoke's gaze just enough for Rey to graze him, but he jumped backward before she could do more.

"A shame. I hadn't thought he was this weak," Snoke said.

Rey glanced toward the side and saw the last officer lying motionless on the ground, his blaster on the other side of the clearing. She saw the thankfulness plain on Finn's face and heard, "Thank you, you saved my life."

"I hated him anyway," Kylo said, his voice carrying through the courtyard.

Finn just looked at him, and then Finn's hands curled around Kylo's face and he kissed him much more deeply than the moment allowed.

 _Subtle,_ Rey thought with all the amusement she could spare. They'd agreed to take it slowly, to let Kylo decide for himself whether he wanted them. It wasn't like his friendship wasn't enough; there was no reason to make him feel otherwise.

She showed her approval by not being killed by Snoke's next strike and shouted, "Kiss later, dammit!"

Within seconds, they were beside her, their former positions abandoned. Kylo looked at Snoke with steel in his eyes, but behind that, there was a trepidation. Rey thought she might know where it came from.

"We'll get our turn later," Rey said, quirking a smile at him. This wasn't the time at all, but later, she'd kiss him with all the strength she could muster post-battle.

Shock turned into a responding smile on Kylo's face. "I'll hold you to it."

And then, it was only battle on Rey's mind. She turned away from thoughts of love, allowing only her comrades' physical positions and health to register in her mind. Romance was nice. Staying alive was better.

It was three on one, but between them, there were two not-quite (maybe not ever, if Luke was going to stress the celibacy thing) Jedis and a man with a mean shot, and Snoke must've realized it. He responded by going on the offensive even more completely, each of his blows much deadlier than before. Suddenly, Rey was glad she wasn't alone; he would've killed her, that much she knew now. She wasn't ready yet. But together, the three of them held it out, wearing Snoke down with simultaneous attacks.

When Rey took the killing blow, it was almost a surprise.

Sinking her lightsaber into someone was easier than she'd ever thought—physically, at least. With Kylo's saber blocking Snoke's own and Finn's shot keeping him from moving easily, nothing but Snoke's flesh stopped her. And it wasn't impossible to breach; Snoke wasn't quite human, but his skin wasn't impenetrable.

"It will never stop," Snoke promised her, his eyes fixed straight on Rey. "A new leader will take my place."

He died before she could reply.

A long moment passed, and then Finn said, "We did it. We actually did it."

"I never even doubted it," Kylo said, with just enough of a smirk to rile Finn up.

It didn't vanish even when Rey kissed him, but Rey loved him, smirk and all.

Five months, a decade, a lifetime later, Rey would still say that friendship had been her only goal. It was the end and the beginning, the only thing she could really control. She couldn't control whether Kylo stayed. But she, and Finn, could give him one small reason. This was more than she'd dreamed of back then, but it was her only dream today. There was still work to do. The universe was still out of balance, with Snoke's reach still affecting it even after his death. But Rey had a feeling they were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
